Frozen: A Season of Embrace
by ProjectZaephys
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This fan-fiction contains sexual content and not suitable for young children. I hereby acknowledge that this fan-fiction also contains characters in which I do not own the rights to as they are owned and copyrighted by Disney. I also want to note that this is my very first attempt in writing a fan fiction so keep that in mind. With that being said enjoy.


_**Frozen: A Season of Embrace**_

_Chapter 1 - Queen Elsa's Guilty Pleasure_

This story begins on a cold winter night. A night filled with much joy and prosperity among the kingdom of Arendelle. The reason so is because it's the holidays and everyone within the kingdom is preparing for this most festive time of year including the queen of Arendelle Elsa and her sister Princess Anna as well as Kristoff and Olaf. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna putting the decorations on a tall, massive christmas tree in the grand hall of the castle. The rest of the gang are busy helping outside of the castle. Meanwhile inside the castle, Anna and Elsa were enjoying there time reminiscing about the past holidays when they were younger. As they were about to finish decorating the christmas tree, Kristoff and Oaf had just returned back to the from their duties.

Kristoff: _"Hey we're back! So what did we missed?"_

Anna: _"Hey guys. You made it just in time. Me and Elsa are just about to finish up with the tree. All we need is a star to put on top."_

Elsa: _"I think I can handle that."_

Queen Elsa then uses her ice powers to create an ice star and placed it on top of the christmas tree. Kristoff and the gang were amazed on how the tree turned out.

Kristoff: _"Wow! Now that's what I call a christmas tree."_

Anna: _"I know right. My sister is amazing as always."_

Elsa, Anna and the gang are all standing in front of the tall, massive christmas tree and gazed upon it's icy and radiant masterpiece.

Anna: _"Its really beautiful isn't it Kristoff?"_

Kristoff: _"It sure is. But you know what's even more beautiful? The fact that I get the chance to experience this moment with you."_

Anna: _"Aww that's really sweet of you and I honestly feel the same way."_

Anna and Kristoff start to hold each other's hands and continued to stare at the tree. Elsa notices the two having their intimate moment and slowly looks away with a somewhat sad look on her face. Knowing that her sister Anna finally found someone that really cares for her has made Elsa a bit envious but also happy. Olaf notices Elsa spacing out and calls her name.

Olaf: _"Umm Elsa? Are you feeling okay?"_

Elsa: _"Oh um yes. Yeah I'm doing fine."_

Olaf: _"You looked kinda sad there for a moment. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"_

Elsa: _"You have nothing to worry about Olaf. I just have a few things on my mind that's all."_ Elsa says with a smile.

Olaf: _"You can always tell me anything Elsa. I may be a talking snowball, but I'm a good listener."_

Elsa: *Smiles and chuckles* _"Sure I'll keep that in mind. I promise you I'm doing fine. As Queen of Arendelle it's my duty to protect the people of the kingdom and of course my sister and you guys. I also want to enjoy the holidays with you all and do my best to make sure nothing goes wrong."_ Elsa says as she continues to stare at the christmas tree.

Olaf: _"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides it's almost Christmas and it's gonna be the best one ever."_ Olaf says excitedly.

Elsa: _"I'm sure it will Olaf. I'm sure it will be."_

At the moment Elsa has a lot of things on her mind, but for now she concentrates on being the Queen of Arendelle and tries to make the best of the holidays as much as she can.

The next scene transitions to the dining hall in the castle where everyone including Queen Elsa is having a special holiday feast to celebrate this festive occasion. While everyone is enjoying the feast, Anna notices Elsa is barely touching her food but slowly eating. Anna couldn't help but to feel a bit worried when it comes to her sister. Anna whispers and calls out to her.

Anna: _"Elsa? Elsa?" _Anna whispers loudly.

Elsa: _"Huh? Oh hey Anna. What is it?"_

Anna: _"Are you feeling okay?"_

Elsa: _"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine. I just don't have much of an appetite at the moment, but I'm doing okay really."_

Anna: _"Oh okay. Well just let me know if you need anything okay?"_ Anna says with a smile.

Elsa: _"Sure thing. There's no need to worry about me Anna. I promise you I'm doing fine and i appreciate your concern."_

Queen Elsa reassures to her sister Anna that everything is fine, but deep down she knows that she has a lot on her plate and tries to stay positive own sake and for Anna as well as everyone else. Moments later Queen Elsa takes a stand and raises her glass. She gives a speech to honor their father and mother, the previous king and queen of Arendelle, and to honor the traditions that have been past down to her and to celebrate the peace and stability within the kingdom of Arendelle. After Elsa finished her speech, everyone in the dining hall raised their glasses and continued on with the feast. Elsa then excuses herself from the dining and decides to make her way to her royal chambers.

Elsa: *Yawns* _"I think I'm going to call it a day. You guys enjoy the rest of your feast."_

Anna: _"Okay Elsa. I'll stick around for a bit. You have a good night okay?"_

Elsa: _"I will. Good night everyone."_ Elsa says as she's leaving the dining hall.

Anna couldn't help but to feel that something felt a bit off about her sister Elsa. Kristoff faces Anna and ask.

Kristoff: _"Hey Anna is there something wrong? You seemed to be distracted about something."_

Anna: _"I guess you might say that. I'm kinda worried about Elsa."_

Kristoff: _"Why did something happened?"_

Anna: _"I'm not really sure, but I think that Elsa has been acting kinda strange lately."_

Kristoff: _"How so?"_

Anna: _"I think it's almost like something has been bothering her or maybe she's just not feeling well. I could never tell what she's thinking about, but I'm still worried nonetheless."_

Kristoff: _"Maybe she has a lot on her mind. She is queen of Arendelle after all. I think from her perspective being the queen is a huge responsibility and that she's really trying her best to meet her expectations."_

Anna: _"Wow Kristoff. I never really thought of it like that. I guess that does make sense. Maybe being has started to put a lot of pressure on her especially this time of year. I think I should probably check on her just in case."_

Kristoff: _"Don't worry Anna I'm sure she's fine. She probably needs some time to herself and needs some rest. Speaking of which, I should get some shut eye myself." _Kristoff says as he was yawning.

Kristoff then gets up and leaves from the dining hall and waves goodbye to Anna.

Kristoff: _"Goodnight Anna. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Anna: _"Goodnight Kristoff."_ Anna says with a smile.

Only Anna and Olaf are left in the dining hall sitting across from each other. Olaf notices Anna and sensed that she's worried about Elsa.

Olaf: _"So you' re worried about her too?" _Olaf asks with a sad look on his face.

Anna: _"I guess you noticed it too huh? Don't worry Olaf I'll make sure to check up on Elsa to see if she's doing okay. All I need from you is to stay positive for her sake okay buddy?"_

Olaf: _"Hmm. Stay positive. Yeah! I can do that. Plus it's Christmas and I'm always in a cheerful mood on Christmas. I think I feel better now!"_ Olaf says excitedly. _"I think I'm gonna go see what kind of present I should give to Elsa. Bye Anna! Tell Elsa I hope she feels better." _Olaf says as he leaves from the dining hall.

Anna: _"I will and be careful and try not to get yourself into trouble."_ Anna shouts.

Olaf: _"I won't!"_ Olaf shouts back.

Only Anna is the last one left in the dining hall and then she decides to leave and make her way back to her room.

And now the castle is filled with nothing but silence and the sounds of the whistling winds coming from outside. Speaking of which, Queen Elsa is standing on the balcony outside of her room trying to get some fresh air. She has lots of things going through her mind and can't help but to feel a bit depressed. As she's watching over the kingdom and its people, Elsa knows her role as queen of Arendelle is a major priority as well as protecting her sister Anna. However, deep down in her heart she wants something to fill the void of emptiness that she's currently feeling. Elsa thinks to herself pondering on what to do to help her cope her feelings of emptiness and also dealing with the pressure of being queen.

Elsa: _"Maybe I should get some rest. All this thinking and standing around isn't going to solve anything."_ Elsa says to herself.

Elsa decides to walk back to her room and closes the balcony door behind her. She then lies on her bed and eventually starts to fall asleep.

As Queen Elsa is sleeping, the next scene then transitions into her dream. The dream starts off with Elsa walking through a dark misty forest carrying a lantern. It was quite foggy and she could barely see. All of the sudden she heard a voice. It appeared to be a man's voice.

Elsa: _"Who's there! Show yourself!"_ Elsa yells.

Mystery Man: _"It's me your majesty." _says as he appears.

Elsa: _"Oh thank goodness. It's you. I've been looking forward to meet you." _says with a smile.

Mystery Man: _"So have I your highness."_

Elsa: _"There's no need to be so formal. You can just call me Elsa."_

Mystery Man: _"Very well. Elsa it is then. We should get out of the forest. I know a place where we can relax and I think you're gonna love it."_

Elsa: _"Okay then. lead the way."_

Both Elsa and the mystery man began to hold each other's hands and start to walk through the dark forest together. They eventually arrived at a lake with a waterfall and settled there for now.

Elsa: _"Wow! This place looks so beautiful."_

Mystery Man: _"Yes it is. This is where I come to relax and clear my mind. You're free to come here anytime you wish. It can be just the two of us."_

Elsa: _"That's really generous of you, but my place will always be with the kingdom of Arendelle and the people depend on me. Even my sister and my friends."_

Mystery Man: _"I understand Elsa. You should always do whatever you think is best for everyone."_

Elsa: _"I know, but I've also been thinking about you a lot and I wish I could just tell you how I really feel. For some reason I tend to push my feelings aside and always put others needs before my own. I'm not really sure how I can express my own feelings."_

Mystery Man: _"Maybe you can Elsa."_ he says softly.

Elsa: _"What do you mean?"_

Mystery Man: _"Just be honest and ask yourself what it is that your heart really wants. What is it that your heart truly desires most?"_

Elsa: _"Right now my heart says that i want to protect my sister, my friends, and the people of Arendelle. And there's something else that my heart wants as well."_

Mystery Man: _"And what's that?"_

Elsa: _"My says that I want to make love to you. Right here and now. I want to know what it really feels like."_

The mystery man was a bit surprised about Elsa's response and takes advantage of this moment.

Mystery Man: _"Are you sure that's really you want Elsa?"_

Elsa: _"Yes. I never done it with anyone before, but I want you to be my first."_ Elsa says as she blushes.

The mystery man starts to gently touch Elsa's hand and his other hand gently touching her blushing face and says

Mystery Man: _"It would be an honor to fulfill your desire my lady. Let us make this a moment we'll never forget. I also want to tell you that I love you and that I want to embrace every moment with you."_

Elsa then grab his hand from her face and starts to suck on his middle finger.

Elsa: _"Then embrace me."_ Elsa says with a seductive voice.

Elsa and the mystery man then began to start kiss each other. They both hold each other tightly as they continue kissing. Their bodies caress with one another and one by one they both began to remove part of there clothing as they continue making love. They're both now completely naked and start to have warm passionate sex near the lake. At that moment Elsa could finally free herself from the intense feelings she kept deep inside her and instead filled it with something more real.

The next scene transitions back to Elsa's bedroom. Queen Elsa still lying in bed continues to dream about her inner most desire. Her eyes remain closed, but her body is still wide awake. Then she starts to lick and suck her own fingers while she touches her own breasts with her left hand. Elsa continues touching and playing with her breasts and eventually takes off her night gown revealing her beautiful pale skin-toned body. She tossed her matching white bra and panties on the side of the bed. Queen Elsa is now completely naked oblivious to her surroundings as she continues dreaming about her erotic desire of sexual gratification. Then Elsa starts to lick and sucks her own fingers again only this time she uses her wet fingers and starts rub her vagina. In doing so her moans grow more intensely but quietly.

Elsa: _"Mmm, ummm, aah, aaaah. Ooh god! It's so deep inside of me."_ Elsa moans.

Elsa continues to rub and finger her vagina but faster and deeper. At that moment Elsa knew that she couldn't stop and that she can't hold back any longer. Her strong desire for sexual gratification soon takes over her mind and body. Her moans grew more intense and louder as she masturbate.

Elsa: _"Mmmm, uuh, uuaah! I can't hold it any longer!" _Elsa moans loudly.

Elsa continues to rub and finger her vagina faster and deeper as she's about to reach the point of climaxing.

Elsa: _"Uuum! uuuh! haaah! aaaah! aaah! Oh god! Ooh god! Please cum inside me! Aah! aah! aaah! Haaaaaaah! aaaah! uuuh! uum. hmmm."_

Queen Elsa has reached the point of ecstasy and squirted her ejaculated fluids on the sheets of her bed. She takes a moment to catch her breath and then starts to finger her vagina once more. Her vagina is covered with her ejaculated fluids and then tastes it with her fingers.

Elsa: _"Mmmm. Oh god I really needed that."_ Elsa says with a smile.

Queen Elsa still lies in bed realizing that she actually enjoyed it a lot more than she expected. While Elsa is still having a moment of peace and quiet, all of the sudden her sister Anna opens the door and walked right into Elsa's bedroom.

Anna: _"Elsa!? Is everything alright... Woah!"_ Anna shouted.

Elsa: _"Oh my god! Anna I-I can explain."_ Elsa says as she covers herself with the bed sheets.

Anna was shocked and surprised to see her own sister naked on her bedroom and remained speechless as she needed a moment to process what's happening. Elsa's body is now frozen with a sense of guilt and embarrassment. She has been caught by her own little sister and could do nothing but to remain silent and still.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
